gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe: Cobra II 4
|Synopsis1=Erika Le Tene was trying to escape from Cobra when she is encountered and caught by Chameleon. Chameleon has her hands bound and would not listen until Erika tries to warn her about the squad of Vipers sent to kill Chuckles. The squad of six Vipers arrive at Chuckles’ camp. They accidentally set off the claymores Chuckles planted. Chuckles manages to kill five of them but not without being wounded on the left shoulder and another in the abdomen by gunshots. The last Viper is decapitated by Chameleon. Max also left the mansion to look for Chuckles and instead found a bound Erika. He releases her from her bindings. At first, he tries to deny that he is also attempting to leave Cobra. However, in the end, he relents to Erika’s request to bring her to him. Chameleon dresses Chuckles’ wounds and tells him he should seriously go to a hospital. Chuckles tells her that he is fine. Just at that moment, Max and Erika walk into the camp. Erika holds her hand up and tells her she wishes to defect with valuable intelligence on Cobra. Instead of being welcomed, Chuckles wants Chameleon to kill her. Chameleon halts her and tells her to go down on her knees. As they argue, Max suddenly feels strange and picks up a pistol left on the ground. He pulls it up to kill Erika or Chuckles. Chameleon slits his throat with his katana. He falls to the ground crying out for his father. Chuckles has had enough and takes all the guns and ammunition he could carry. He tells Chameleon he intends to finish the mission and she should just go back. With a defecting prisoner and an uncooperative objective, Chameleon is left with no choice. Later, Erika is debriefed at G.I. Joe headquarters where the information she provided jibes with Chameleon’s. She is observed in another room by Hawk and Chameleon via closed-circuit television. Hawk questions Chameleon why she decided to leave Chuckles. She gives him the most logical answer she could provide. As Chuckles is uncooperative and likely to succumb to his injuries, she is left with the one other choice of a prisoner who is willing to divulge information. Hawk accepts her reasoning and dismisses her. Chameleon asks a commendation be given to Chuckles to which Hawk denied due to his insubordination and risk to the mission. Chameleon becomes angry and tells Hawk how much sacrifice Chuckles made for the mission and for his country. Furthermore, she tells him she does not want to have anything to do with G.I. Joe ever again. A moment of silence passes between the two before either one spoke again. A number of thoughts ran through Chameleon’s head as she feared the worst. Then Hawk speaks, simply stating her request is granted and she is resigned from G.I. Joe, and furthermore, to get out of his sight. Chameleon thanks him and leaves. Back at the Balkan forest, Chuckles trudges on but his injuries are too great and he passes out from blood loss. He wakes up to find himself on a bed with his wounds tended to. A man speaks telling Chuckles the castle was long evacuated and they are in a different location. Additionally, the fact that Chuckles managed to hike six miles despite the injuries has impressed him thoroughly and assures him he is among friends. In front of Chuckles, there stands the Cobra Commander. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*'First appearance': Cobra Commander (full)Cobra Commander has had a few brief cameos, but this is his official introduction. *Death of Max. *Erika La Tene defects to G.I. Joe. *Chameleon resigns from the team. *This issue was meant to be the end of the miniseries, but sales were good enough that the series became an ongoing, dropping the "II" from the title and continuing as just ''Cobra. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}